Today's reading behavior of readers has changed drastically. More and more texts are distributed electronically and read on a display device, such as computer monitor, notebook computer, tablet computer, E-book reading device, smart phones or even on high resolution TV sets. The reading of long texts with small print is a strenuous employment, especially of complex texts for the eyes and the brain.